This project proposes to prospectively detect familial dilated cardiomyopathy (FDC) by historical and echocardiographic screening of relatives of patients diagnosed with idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy (IDC). All patients referred to the Heart Failure Treatment Program at the Oregon Health Sciences University will be screened. Large lineages of FDC will be identified for additional phenotypic and molecular genetic studies.